Crazy Stupid Love
by viktor jos krum
Summary: no había nada femenino en su pose, estaba mojada, el cabello le goteaba y si bien el vestido que llevaba puesto se cernía a tu delicada figura simplemente el tono rasposo que uso al hablarle, como si contuviese el deseo.


WAO mucho tiempo sin escribir, bueno hola a todos, desempolve mi cuente, últimamente he estado leyendo mucho y no se si es porque conoci a esta chica y todo es tan inusual, bonito pero que siento que me estoy metiendo al vacio, que bueno me provoco escribir algo tonto y romanticón. Esta sacado de la película con el mismo nombre pero no es exactamente igual, es un universo alternativo asi que cuídense.

**Crazy Stupid Love**

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo en el bar, tomando una whisky de fuego, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese modo de vida, no es que se quejara, era soltero, exitoso, rico y con sexy no había porque no admitirlo, le gustaba mucho ese bar, solo entraban personas con clases, y estaba repleto de mujeres bellas, muchas de las que estaban ahí esa noche ya habían pasado por sus sabanas… y ninguna hasta ahora s ele había negado, aunque bueno si una sola se le negó.

La mujer es cuestión era joven, bonita muy bonita, cabello rojo brillante largo, ojos de color azul cielo, no tenía el mejor cuerpo, delgada más que nada, pero emanaba elegancia y lo principal, una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos, en fin esa chica si que se negó, era la primera vez que no caían en sus tácticas, era bastante extraño, simplemente se levanto, y dijo "me tengo que ir" mostro un sonrisa y creo que hasta se burlo de mi mentalmente, para él fue un choque mental, ¿por qué se le negó? La amiga de la chica por otro lado estaba loca por irse a la cama con él, pero la ignoro, esa fue la primera noche que no durmió con nadie.

Bueno no se repetiría, me levante de la barra y me concentro en las mujeres del lugar, ¿de qué tenía ganas ese día? Había morenas, rubias, castañas, altas, bajas, elegantes, fáciles y alguna que otra quería ser difícil.

Y ahí estaba una rubia despampanante que se lo comía con la vista, esa era la del turno de hoy, deje el trago en la mesa y camino directo hasta ella, sería muy sencillo simplemente sonreiría, dejaría que ella se sonrojara, y se presentaría.

-buenas noches bella, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy-

La rubia hermosa sonrío, se irguió mostrando mas sus pechos que ya prácticamente estaban al aire y dijo su nombre, el cual no escuche, ¿por qué? Porque una pelirroja sexy entro emparamada por la tormenta que azotaba afuera, camino derecho hasta mi y dijo.

-hey ¿me recuerdas? – no había nada femenino en su pose, estaba mojada, el cabello le goteaba y si bien el vestido que llevaba puesto se cernía a tu delicada figura simplemente el tono rasposo que uso al hablarle, como si contuviese el deseo.

-si – logro murmurar, me acababa de dar cuenta de lo endemoniadamente bien que se le veía ese vestido mojado.

-excelente- dijo ella y camino directo hasta mi y me beso, un beso que me supo a licor, ansias y algo torpe, pero no por eso menos especial, la tome de la cintura y la apreté contra mí, se separaron quedando nariz con nariz.

-¿todavía quieres llevarme a tu casa?- musitó ella jadeando, asentí como un perro faldero, Dios esa pelirroja le tenía loco.

Nos fuimos del bar sin si quiera mirar atrás, no nos dimos cuenta de la cara de rabia de la rubia ni de la del mesonero por tener que limpiar el charco que dejaron a su paso.

Llegamos a mi casa, ella paso de estar excitada a nerviosa, francamente no me molestaba, se veía a leguas que no era una chica recorrida, la lluvia aumentaba y ahora ambos estaban mojados.

-¿y ahora? – preguntó la mujer al verme traerle un trago de whisky el cual se lo tomó apurada sin saborearlo, la música de fondo comenzó a sonar y me le acerque, todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunte mosqueado, y algo divertido tenía una risa contagiosa.

-¿enserio? ¿Así funciona? – al ver mi cara de póker siguió hablando – me das un trago, colocas música y esperas tener sexo de una sola vez…

Me reí, bueno con la mayoría no necesitaba ni siquiera colocar la música, caían redonditas sin mucho problemas.

-deja de reír - me ordenó –estoy algo nerviosa, no seas malo.

¿Malo?

-eres muy adorable – murmure

-¡ni se te ocurra decirme adorable! – estalló ella, alcé una ceja divertido.

-¡yo sé a dónde lleva eso! Las adorables son aquellas que terminan ebrias, se quedan dormidas y tú tiernamente las cubres con una manta y le quitas el trago plantándole un beso en la frente y diciéndole que se merece algo mejor

No me quedo de otra que carcajearme

-¿entonces no eres de esas? – ella tomó otro trago

-¡no! Hoy yo Ginny Weasley vine a ser traviesa, me canse de ser adorable y perfecta – se acerco a mí –hoy voy a ser una mujer traviesa – puntualizo golpeándome el pecho con el dedo índice – ¡yo me voy a tirar a alguien hoy!

-¿dijiste tirar? – extrañamente me sentí levemente usado.

-quítate la camisa- me quede extrañado por esa petición, normalmente me la quitaban con desespero o me rompían los botones.

-¿para qué? –

-¡quítatela! –

Le hice caso y me la saque, después de todo era mi invitada y tenía que complacerla.

Me miro, abrió los ojos y dejo su mandíbula colgando, sonreí para mis adentros, bueno me esforzaba mucho por mi cuerpo.

-¡no me jodas! - ¿qué? –¡parece que te hicieron photoshop!

-ahora te toca a ti quitarte ese vestido – ella se alejo

-ni se te ocurra, no te dejare ver mi cuerpo hasta que haga 2 años de gimnasio, además no has hecho tu movida.

-¿mi movida? –

-si tu movida – explico ella –soy una chica, tienes que hacer tu movida, todos los hombres tienen una movida, no pretenderás que pasemos a algo mas sino me vas a hacer la movida.

-ya paso el momento para la movida- explique

-¿por qué? – bueno me daba algo de vergüenza explicarla

-¿recuerdas la película "dirty dancing" cuando ella corría hacia él y la alzaba en brazos- ella afirmo

-bueno esa es mi movida –

Ginny se rió hasta más no poder –¡me estas jodiendo! ¿Enserio funciona?

Yo afirme

-no, en verdad ¿funciona?

-todas las veces caen –

-conmigo no va a funcionar –

Espero a que colocara la canción, me coloque en la otra punta de la sala y la espere.

-más te vale que me agarres –

-mas te vale que seas tan ligera a como luces –

Me hizo una mueca y corrió hasta mí, como esperaba fácilmente la levante en mis brazos, se veía preciosa sonriéndome desde arriba, sus cabellos me acariciaban la cara y sus manos frágiles y pequeñas se aferraban a mis hombros, y sus ojos, clavados en los míos me hacían perderme en ellos.

La baje lentamente, hasta dejar su cara a la altura de la mía y me beso de nuevo, esta vez sentí su lengua, introduje la mía en su boca, saboreándola en cada rincón. Nos separamos jadeantes y bastante calurosos.

-¿Dónde prefieres hacerlo en la sala o en tu cuarto?- me preguntó.

La tome entre mis brazos y la lancé en mi cama, me posicione entre sus piernas y deje que ella reposara su cabeza en mi almohada, nos besábamos con frenesí, excitados y explorando nuestros cuerpos.

-esta almohada es muy cómoda, se adapta perfecta a mi cabeza-

La mire algo descolocado –bueno la compre en uno de esos infomerciales de TV

-¿júramelo? No eres uno de esos tipos que son locos por las compras por TV

Sonreí, y gracias a Dios estaba oscuro porque si no iba a ver mi sonrojo ante el hecho de que descubrió mi secreto, se que era patológico pero que iba a hacer.

-¡oh Dios mío si lo eres! ¿Tienes de esas sillas de masajes?

Le señale al lado de la cama descansaba una de esas sillas enormes que daban masajes, ocupaba más espacio de lo debido y la verdad mas que masajes dejaba la espalda adolorida.

Se levanto y la probo –oh la odio, me dejo la espalda echa nada –

Se sentó de nuevo al lado de mi.

-¿dime que mas compras?-

-bueno tengo un par de spas de pies- ella sonrió y me hizo señas para que recostara mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-también tengo uno de esos trapeadores que expiden olores, pero jamás lo uso-

-no puedo creer que caigas en esa mercadotecnia, odio esos comerciales duran 30 minutos y dicen " si llama ahora no solo recibirá este paquete sino una genial oferta"

Mientras hablaba sus dedos jugueteaban con mi cabello, mientras me acariciaba el pecho con su otra mano.

-entonces no te mostrare mi practico ordena zapatos o mi máquina de hacer ejercicios que ahora sirve como perchero –

Escuchar sus carcajadas me estaba comenzando a gustar mucho, y ahí me di cuenta, nunca me había tomado la molestia de conversar de esa manera con ninguna de mis conquistas, probablemente porque las mujeres con las que iba a mi cuarto, estaban más desesperadas por sexo que yo, todo este tiempo me había dedicado a tener relaciones vacías, sin compromiso, sin tomarme ni un minuto para ir mas allá.

Tenía como regla no hablar de mí, las mujeres no quieren saber de uno, solo quieren alguien que las escuche, les digan que son bellas y son una perfecta combinación entre sexy y dulces, jamás platico de mi vida. Me encontraba hipnotizado por sus ojos y no se en que momento salieron esas palabras de mi boca.

-serías tan amable de preguntarme algo personal – ella me miró un par de segundos, analizando mi pregunta.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, supongo que eso era lo que yo quería, no deseaba que esa noche pasara a ser una más, la quería conocer, pasar mas tiempo, contarle de mi vida, intercambiar números de teléfonos y salir como una pareja normal.

-bien ¿Cómo era tu mama?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa… mi madre.

-era una mujer muy bella, extremadamente inteligente y fría –

Pues sí, no era del tipo de madre que te da un beso en las noches y te lleva a dormir.

-¿y tu papa? –

-mi papa… falleció hace muchos años, no era un hombre perfecto pero era muy buena persona, dulce… y buena gente, y nunca pudo complacer a mi mama, ni entender porque ella era como era, fue muy exitoso y cosecho una gran fortuna por lo que yo hoy puedo darme estos lujos.

Sin poder esperarlo, Ginny me beso me beso varias veces y me deje ser, deje que me acariciara y ella dejo que yo tocara sus largas piernas, se separo lentamente de mi y siguió acariciándome el cabello, mientras yo reposaba en sus piernas de nuevo, no sé si se dio cuenta de que la miraba embelesado, y que no podía evitar sentirme atraído a ella, ese es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de esa noche.

Desperté abrazado a ella, cubiertos por mantas y bastante cómodo, de nuevo ese fue la primera vez que me acosté con una chica y no hice nada sexual con ella. La mujer a mi lado se desperezo, abrió los ojos y me regalo una sonrisa. Fue lo único que necesite para decidirme a hacerle la pregunta.

-oye… tengo una pregunta que hacerte – ella emitió un sonido que me dio a entender que la hiciera.

-¿quieres salir a una cita conmigo?-

Por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormida, pero me abrazo y dijo.

-¿no pretenderás que te conteste eso sin haberme cepillado los dientes?

Y aquí estoy, llevo dos semanas saliendo con la misma muchacha, no entendí como vine a parar a esto, esta loca, me muerde el hombre cuando le provoca, dice que es apetitoso, es graciosa, sarcástica y me saca de mis casillas, no se toma nada enserio y le gusta darme nalgadas cuando nadie nos ve, pero principalmente amo besarla, saber de ella, pellizcarle el trasero cuando creemos nadie nos ve, y burlarnos de la gente.

Algún tendré que preguntarle porque apareció mojada en ese bar besándome y pidiendo que la llevara a mi casa, cuando se lo pregunto siempre responde lo mismo.

"no quieres saber de mi vida anterior, era demasiado estirada"

Ahora me encuentro camino a una reunión de su familia, el echo de descubrir que su padre es un amigo mío, implico una serie de problemas que en otra oportunidad les contare.


End file.
